Tenemos una cita con el destino
by Stella Caulfield
Summary: Killian Jones está en Hyperion bajo la maldición, su nombre ahora es Demian Rogers y es un policía que trata de hacer lo correcto. Emma Swan es una mujer que está buscando a su hijo y no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para volver a verlo. Ella también está bajo la maldición, conserva únicamente los recuerdos de cuando dio a Henry en adopción, recién salió de prisión.
1. Tiempo

El oficial Rogers corría tan rápido como le era posible, sus piernas dolían ya, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba persiguiendo a la mujer, pero no se detendría, si algo caracterizaba al policía, era su persistencia y sus ganas de siempre hacer las cosas correctas. Dobló en un callejón y ahí supo que tenía algo en contra, la joven comenzó a escalar una malla y cuando la alcanzó, logró atrapar su pierna, pero ella luchaba para soltarse de su agarre, intentó subir, pero su prótesis se atoró con uno de los alambres y se hizo una herida en el antebrazo, el moreno sintió el escozor en su piel y cerró los ojos para luego hacer una mueca de dolor. No pudo evitar soltar a la mujer y dejó que su cuerpo se resbalase por la fría malla, al parecer la herida era bastante profunda.

La joven se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y miró al policía, quiso volver y ayudarlo, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, entonces él la atraparía y su libertad terminaría. Estuvo dubitativa un momento y luego tomó su celular, llamó al 911 y se acercó de nuevo a la malla, se recargó en ella y le habló con nerviosismo.

- ** _Estarás bien, llamé una ambulancia, no deben tardar en venir a ayudarte, lo lamento, de verdad, no quería que nadie saliera herido, pero no perderé mi libertad por ti_** -dijo al hombre y luego se levantó para irse corriendo cuando escuchó las sirenas de la ambulancia.

El moreno la vio de reojo y negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo decir nada más porque ella se había ido. La ambulancia llegó rápidamente y junto con ella otra patrulla, uno de sus compañeros, miró a Demian Rogers y se apresuró a ayudarlo.

- **¡Rogers, carajo!, te dije que era peligrosa, nunca debes confiar en un rostro angelical como ese** -soltó su compañero a modo de broma- **no quiero asustarte, pero, quizá pierdas el brazo** -comentó con un tono serio y su rostro sin pizca de alguna emoción.

- **¡No digas eso!** -Demian se miró el brazo y se dio cuenta de que su fiel compañero simplemente estaba jugándole una mala broma- **eres un idiota, James, al menos tuvo la decencia de llamar a la ambulancia** -confesó sobre la joven y recordó el brillo de sus ojos cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado antes de que él se diera cuenta de que estaba robando un reloj de una tienda.

Emma había corrido demasiado rápido, pero cuando se sintió segura, se detuvo a descansar, la noche estaba pronta a llegar, sacó el reloj que había tomado del bolso del hombre y sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no robaba nada, pero estaba segura de que con ese reloj podría guiar al detective privado para que diera con su hijo, ese que había abandonado en un orfanato tiempo atrás.


	2. Encuentro

"Encuentro"

Demian despertó cuando sintió una mano tocarle la nariz, en cuanto abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa sino en el hospital. La mirada del moreno tardó unos momentos en enfocar a la persona que lo había tocado, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonreír, tomó la pequeña mano de su hija y besó el dorso, Lilian era una pequeña vivaracha de tres años, con cabello castaño claro, ojos azules como los de él, y mucho más expresivos que cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de su pequeña boca.

La mujer que la llevaba no era la madre de la niña, era su niñera, en realidad, Demian había perdido a su esposa años atrás, justo cuando su hija cumplía un mes de nacida, la mujer había desaparecido repentinamente, al principio pensó que podría ser alguna venganza de parte de algún criminal, pero meses después le llegó la noticia de que ella estaba con otro en un lugar bastante paradisiaco, desde ese momento, el moreno se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la pequeña Lily, pero su trabajo era peligroso y por lo mismo, había decidido contratar a alguien para que la cuidara, aunque la verdad era que todos adoraban a Lilian, desde el jefe del departamento de policías hasta la dueña del bar que era una muy buena amiga de Demian. A pesar del abandono de su esposa, él estaba feliz y tenía amor a su alrededor, aunque lo más importante era lo que su hija recibía.

Sonrió a la niñera y a su hija y se acomodó para poder abrazarla, no le dolía tanto el brazo y creía que había sido una exageración llevarlo al hospital porque simplemente era un corte, pero no negaría que un descanso no le haría mal.

-Demian, cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí pensé lo peor -dijo Martha, una mujer de mediana edad, alta, de cabellos lacios y oscuros y con un rostro firme que a la vez producía simpatía en aquellos que la conocían.

-Lo siento, Martha, le dije a James que no era necesario tanto, pero creo que me durmieron para coserme la herida y aquí estoy, Lilian no se asustó, ¿cierto? -Preguntó mientras miraba a su hija y ella negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

-Papi, Martha dijo que vas a tener unos días muy aburridos sin trabajo, pero tengo todo planeado, yo seré tu enfermera, ya le dije a la maestra y dijo que estaba bien -sus ojitos brillaron y no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, era una niña muy lista, hablaba muy bien, se comportaba de manera adecuada, pero no dejaba de ser una bebé de tres años a los ojos de Demian.

-Luego agradeceré a la maestra, entonces, pero creo que esta enfermera no puede faltar tanto tiempo a la escuela, ¿no crees, Martha? -su mirada se dirigió a la mujer y esta rio.

-Creo que no, pero podrías hacer una excepción porque esta enfermera no cuida a cualquiera -le siguió el juego a la pequeña y sonrió cuando Lilian se abrazó a ella.

-Bueno, bueno, lo haré -dejaré que la enfermera me cuide, ¿felices? -Preguntó mientras estiraba el brazo bueno para abrazar a su hija.

La niña le devolvió el abrazo y luego se bajó de la cama.

-Papi, Martha, ¿puedo ir por agua, la maquina está afuera -Preguntó con su vocecita suave. En ese momento iba entrando una enfermera y se ofreció a llevarla.

-Deja que vaya -pidió Demian a la mujer y la niña salió disparada después de que su niñera le diera una moneda para sacar el agua de la máquina.

-¿Te dijeron cuándo podré irme? -Demian odiaba estar en cama y, sobre todo, sentirse un inútil, había perdido su mano años atrás por un accidente laboral y eso lo había deprimido bastante, hasta que por fin consiguió volver a su puesto y a partir de ese momento no paró por nada.

-Hoy, estaba firmando tu carta de salida el médico, así que en cuanto te vistas -dijo poniendo un bolso sobre la cama- y él venga a traerla, podremos irnos -comentó con una sonrisa la mujer y lo dejó a solas.

Lilian había sido detenida por la enfermera cuando comenzó a correr, esta le informó que no podía correr porque estaban en un hospital. La niña asintió y se distrajo con la moneda que Martha le había dado, se sumergió tanto en la imagen que vio que solo sintió cómo chocaba con las piernas de alguien y que la moneda se caía de sus manos. Cuando alzó la mirada, vio a una mujer rubia mirándola, esta llevaba unas gafas y el cabello atado, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a la pequeña.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿te lastimé? -Preguntó mientras se ponía en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña.

-Sí, pero perdí mi moneda -dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, te ayudaré a buscarla! -dijo tranquilamente y miró a la enfermera, juntas comenzaron a buscar la moneda y cuando la encontraron, la niña sonrió y abrazó a la mujer.

-¡Gracias! -dijo con alegría.

-De nada, linda -comentó ella sonriendo al ver lo feliz que estaba la pequeña rubia.

-No, no me llamo linda, me llamo Lilian -dijo bastante seria.

-Lo siento, Lilian, bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Emma.

Cuando Martha llegó hasta la pequeña, miró la escena y sonrió, observó a las dos y sonrió con algo de tristeza, de lejos, esa parecía una escena entre madre e hija.


	3. Bloqueo

Capítulo III

"Bloqueo"

Demian terminó de vestirse con un poco de pena, la enfermera había insistido en ayudarlo, y no pudo negarse. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó su celular y vio que tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, lo único que quería en ese momento, era ir a su casa, descansar un poco y pasar tiempo con su hija, después de todo, la ladrona no le había causado tantos desastres en su vida, al contrario, le daba unos días de ventaja al lado de la persona más importante de su vida.

El moreno se levantó de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que Martha y Lily estaban tardando y eso lo preocupó, cuando salió de su habitación, vio que su hija estaba charlando amenamente con una mujer rubia, pero no podía verle el rostro, caminó y justo cuando llegó hasta ellas, vio cómo la mujer le daba un pequeño cisne de papel a su hija, pero cuando la reconoció, sus ojos se abrieron grandes.

- **Tú** -susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara y para que su hija se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Emma vio al moreno y se quedó petrificada por un momento, luego vio a la niña y volvió a mirarlo a él. Qué probabilidades había de que se encontrase con el policía que la estaba buscando, en un hospital y cuando ella estaba haciéndole un cisne a una niña, la cual era bastante adorable, por cierto. La rubia se levantó del piso donde se había arrodillado y le sonrió a Demian.

- **Debo irme, me dio gusto conocerte, Lily**.

El policía caminó dos pasos hasta ella y cuando iba a ir detrás de la mujer, sintió cómo alguien bloqueaba el paso.

- **Oficial Rogers** -dijo la mujer con el tono suave, pero a la vez severo en su voz. Victoria Trade miraba a Demian con una sonrisa media, esperando respuesta alguna por parte del oficial.

- **Señora Trade** -dijo intentando asomarse para ver hacia donde había ido la rubia, pero se esfumó, bajó la mirada hasta los ojos de la mujer que tenía enfrente y sonrió apenas.

- **Estuve llamándote toda la mañana, pero supongo que no te dejan tener celulares aquí, ¿no? -** parecía estarlo reprendiendo, pero suavizo la expresión en su voz cuando él le dedicó esa amable sonrisa.

Lily miraba toda la escena con Martha desde una de las sillas, le había sorprendido que la mujer rubia hubiese huido cuando vio a su padre, quería hacerle muchas preguntas a él, pero la bruja -como ella la llamaba- se lo impedía, y sabía muy bien que cuando ella hablaba con su padre, no debía interrumpir, no solo porque era la dueña de prácticamente todo Hyperion Heights y jefa de su padre, sino porque ella misma le había advertido que si se entrometía en sus charlas, no lo pasaría nada bien.

Demian sintió como un regaño el comentario de la mujer, sin embargo, guardó la compostura, no le tenía miedo, pero la respetaba porque gracias a ella, él había podido recuperar su trabajo.

- **Lo siento, volveré en cuanto el doctor me dé de alta, no tiene que preocuparse por eso** -comentó el, pero la mujer levantó la mano para que guardara silencio, así que Demian se quedó callado.

- **Vamos, oficial Rogers, no seas tan serio, somos familia, ¿no?** -dijo girándose, como si hubiese visto que su hija caminaba hacia ellos- **solo estábamos preocupadas por ti, Ava estaba aterrada** -dijo con un tono de hastío casi rodando los ojos.

En ese momento, una joven morena, con el cabello por encima del hombro y de estatura media, corrió hasta él y se le colgó del cuello.

- **Demi, amor, pensé que te habían matado** -dijo con un tono meloso mientras besaba sus labios.

Los ojos de Demian fueron directamente hasta su hija, vio cómo ella bajaba la mirada y hacía un puchero, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Aun así, le devolvió el saludo a Ava, su novia desde hacía más de un año, la relación no era nada serio, al menos no para él, sentía más compromiso y agradecimiento por ella que amor, pero había cosas que le impedían dejarla, siempre que lo había intentado, pasaba algo que no le permitía separarse de la joven, así que trataba de mantenerse tranquilo y ser lo más "amoroso" que se podía con ella.

- **Estoy bien, Ava, solo fue un rasguño, por ahora me gustaría ir a mi casa, el médico dijo que debía descansar para luego ir al trabajo, además, quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con Lily** -soltó con suavidad y se dio cuenta de que su hija había recuperado la sonrisa.

Los ojos de Ava fueron directamente hasta la niña, la vio con amargura y torció los labios, pero eso Demian no lo pudo ver. Se acercó a la pequeña y acarició un mechón de su cabello.

\- **¡Oh, Lily, no te había visto!, estás hermosa, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a cuidar a tu papi?, yo seré su enfermera y tú mi asistente.**

Lily frunció el ceño y miró a su padre mientras negaba con la cabeza, se levantó y fue hasta él.

 ** _-¡No!, yo soy la enfermera de mi papi, tú vete a tu casa y yo lo cuidaré_** -gritó la niña y se abrazó a la pierna de él.

Demian sonrió cuando vio el rostro rojo de Ava. Acarició la cabecita de su pequeña hija y carraspeó.

- **Qué les parece si vamos a casa y lo hablamos en el camino, mi enfermera es Lily, Ava, pero tú puedes cuidarme cuando ella tenga que tomar sus siestas** -dijo tomando la mano de la niña para caminar hacia la salida, mirando de reojo a Martha, porque era la única que ayudaba a mediar el ambiente entre su hija y su novia- **¿están de acuerdo?**

Ambas aceptaron a regañadientes y todos, incluida Victoria Trade salieron del hospital.

Emma no tuvo que correr mucho, se dio cuenta de que había herido bastante al policía pero que él estaba bien y eso le dio gusto, por algún motivo no sentía cosas negativas hacia él como le había pasado con otros policías, sin embargo, no se dejaría atrapar. Nadie podía impedir que ella se reuniera de nuevo con su hijo. Aun llevaba el listón que la niña le había dado. Sintió un poco de nostalgia y pensó en su hijo, en las cosas que él había tenido que vivir sin ella, y quiso retroceder el tiempo, pero se dio cuenta de que quizá ya era demasiado tarde.

Se subió a su escarabajo amarillo para irse de ahí y vio al hombre saliendo con la niña, ¿qué demonios significaba eso?, ¿esa pequeña era hija del policía?, miró la escena, pudo ver a la mujer que iba colgada del brazo de él y no pudo evitar reírse. Así que era uno de esos hombres que tenían a la mujer perfecta, a la hija perfecta y la vida perfecta. Y no solo eso, Emma pudo reconocer a la otra mujer que iba con ellos, y era nada más y nada menos que la alcaldesa de Hyperion Heights. Ahora menos que nunca se dejaría atrapar. Emma no había tenido la vida fácil como él y tampoco tenía las influencias que él tenía. Sintió que su estómago ardía, encendió el auto y aceleró.

Victoria se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que Emma Swan y Demian Rogers ya se habían encontrado, y había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para impedir que él fuera detrás de ella. No podía permitir que ese par se reuniera, porque si lo hacían, cabía la posibilidad de que todos sus planes se arruinaran. Cuando todos estaban subiendo al auto, la alcaldesa de Hyperion Heights se disculpó para hacer una llamada. Marcó rápidamente el teléfono de su ayudante y le dio una sola instrucción.

- **Llámala y desvíala, aléjala lo más posible de Demian y de Henry** -dijo con firmeza y el tono de su voz, si lo hubiese escuchado alguien, habría sentido miedo de ella. Acto seguido, finalizó la llamada y se subió a la camioneta con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Entre más lejos estuvieran de la Salvadora, Henry y Demian, mucho mejor.


End file.
